


Tête-à-tête at Mark’s wedding

by mariesondetre



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre
Summary: Mark Sheppard got married and Jensen and Misha were guests...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy, sappy, self-indulgent fluff. You have been warned.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @dixseptdixhuit

The wedding had been lovely and the party was in full swing. People moved from table to table to try and chat with as much friends as possible, others talked in small groups near the open bay windows, while some were already dancing after the newlyweds had opened the ball.

Jensen had smiled and talked to almost everyone all day, taking pictures, being funny, so Misha was not surprised when he saw him sneaking out of the room toward the stairs. Many people knew that Jensen needed to recharge in a quiet place every so often when he was in company, Misha more than anyone. No one would mind if he disappeared for half an hour.

Misha waited a few minutes before following Jensen upstairs. He found him in a guest room, looking at the garden out of the large window. Jensen turned around when the door clicked shut.

“Hey”, he said with a soft smile. “I don’t know why, but I figured you would see me get away and join me.”

“Do you mind if I do? Join you, I mean?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Of course not.”

Misha moved in Jensen’s personal space. “I’d have invited you for a dance down there, but maybe here is better.”

Jensen was already leaning in, letting Misha take his hand and snake his other arm around Jen’s waist. He leaned his arm on Misha’s shoulders and they started swaying slowly, rocking together more than really dancing. Their cheeks were touching. After a few minutes, Misha sighed.

“I missed you.”

Jensen chuckled. “We’ve seen each other not two weeks ago, Mish.”

“I know. I still missed you in the past months.”

“We were together almost all the time…”

“I know.” Misha tightened his arm around Jensen’s waist. He revelled in the feeling of the strong body against his, warm and relaxed. Their strengths were balanced. He’d needed that lately.

Jensen drew back just a little to look into Misha’s eyes.

“I’m here now,” he said, and he leaned in to put his mouth on Misha’s. They kissed slowly, lips slightly parted, the tip of their tongues sliding tenderly together. They breathed each other’s scent in. When they broke the kiss, Misha’s exhale trembled.

“You’re such a sap,” Jensen said, his eyes smiling.

“Shut up, Jackles. Do you think I didn’t see you watching me this afternoon when Mark and Sarah walked down the aisle?”

“I wasn’t complaining. And I was in fact thinking that we would have looked quite good in our tuxedos on that flowery path.” Jensen’s tone was playful, but he was blushing.

“I’ll marry you as soon as bigamy becomes legal. Even if you’re only looking for another pair of arms to help take care of the twins.”

“Two birds, one stone.”

Misha laughed. “That’s one way to put it.”

“Anyway…” Jensen hesitated, huffing a small laugh and blushing again.

“What?”

“The other day, Danneel asked about you and called you my husband, so…”

“It’s settled, then,” Misha said in a lowered voice. And this time their kiss felt like a promise.


End file.
